objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Riot Objects
Hello guys! this is PikminComet's second fanfic. 7 Objects from BFDI(A), II(2) and OO compete to win Foodland (an island with foods) Episode 1: Danger In Flames Mini Chapter: Hosts Talk! Announcer: Hey hosts! I think we can make an object show with 7 characters from they're own seasons! Gamey: It's fun i guess! MePhone4: And i have a character to be a host instead of us! Chapter 1: Weird Isn't It? (all BFDI(A), II(2) and OO Characters comes in a tower) Leafy: But who's the host gonna be? (Parody of Puffball from BFDI(A). ) ???: I'll be the host! Everybody: What? Who are you? MeNnouncerGame: I'm MeNnouncerGame! Everybody: What? MeNnouncerGame: Well, the story is long. (Flashback) Gamey: No! You pressed the morph button! Announcer: What would it do? Gamey: It would make us combine! (End of Flashback) MeNnouncerGame: And that's why. Chapter 2: Picking The Contestants MeNnouncerGame: (spins wheel and the wheel landed on Marble From OO) Marble: Yeah! MeNnouncerGame: (spins wheel again and it lands on Gelatin from BFDIA) Gelatin: Yes, i join! Later... Soccerball: Good thing i didn't join! I don't want to be with the murderer! (Everybody stares at him) MeNnouncerGame: And the rest of you have to JUMP OFF THE TOWER! Everybody: What? Everybody That Failed: (Jumps out) AAAHHHHHH! Chapter 3: The Challenges MeNnouncerGame: Ok, Gelatin, Nickel and Marble be team captains since they're was the first to be picked. Later... MeNnouncerGame: The first challenge is to go to the top of this tower with fires in it. Everybody: What? Paper: It burns! Bomby: Oh no! (explodes) MeNnouncerGame: That means Rare Flashes are up for elimination. Later.... Bomby: What? MeNnouncerGame: Sorry Bomby. Bomby: (Jumps of the tower and explodes) Episode 2: That's Not Elimination MeNnouncerGame: Hey guys the next challenge is bungee jumping, you will do this at the top of the tower. And also this is not an elimination. Fan: Oh, i thought it's a new elimination way. MeNnouncerGame: Try to get a box, the bigger the box, the bigger the points. Cheesy: Got one! It's 4/9 big. Nickel: Got one! Oh great, it's a 1/9 big, what a big prize. MeNnouncerGame: SHUSH! Pen: I got a 2/9. Fan: Got a 9/9! Yay! I got to post this in my blog! Boxing Glove: 6/9! Paper Airplane: I got a 3/9. Popcorn: Uh... I got a 5/9. Test Tube: I got 8/9! Bubble: And i goit 7/9! MeNnouncerGame: That means team Super Steaks are up for elimination. Later.... Match: OMG! Pencil: Goodbye, Match! :( Match (Fells of the tower) AAHHHHHH! Episode 3: No, Just No MeNnouncerGame: The next challenge is music chairs. Test Tube: Uhh... Isn't that is to classic? MeNnouncerGame: Instead of chairs created by Bow.... Bow: CHAIRS! MeNnouncerGame: How'd you get here? But, we will have chains and tie yourself. Everybody: What? Bow: So no chairs? MeNnouncerGame: Start now! (I'm a bit lazy so.. yeah sorry) MeNnouncerGame: Go vote someone, Freezing Flames! Later... Marble: What? MeNnouncerGame: Goodbye! Marble: (Jumps) AAAHHHHHHHH! Episode 4: New Island Pencil: Uhhh.... I may look like an idiot for asking this question but what's the thing that we're battling for? MeNnouncerGame: It's Uhh.... Nickel: Let me guess this. You don't know it right? MeNnouncerGame: (embaressed) Yeah. All contestants: Then why are we here! >:O MeNnouncerGame: Alright! The next contest is to build a prize for winning this season! Problem with Super Steaks..... Gelatin: What do we build? Pencil: Why don't we call it Freesmart Island? Paper Airplane: No, that's a bad idea! Paper: Yeah! (Paper, Paper Airplane and Pencil fights) Later.... MeNnouncerGame: I will rate this out of 30. Super Steaks! Gelatin: We don't build anything due to Paper Airplane, Paper and Pencil's arguement. MeNnouncerGame: Then it's 2/30. MeNnouncerGame: Rare Flashes, you build an island named Coin Island. Test Tube: Thanks to Coiny and Nickel. Coiny: Can i get out now? MeNnouncerGame: Freezing Flames, you made Foodland. But the way , how do you get so many foods? Kite: Uhhh.... Teardrop:.... I buy it at Wal-Mart! (The shop that has everything!) Everybody except TD: WHAT? BUT HOW? Teardrop: I don't know. MeNnouncerGame: Coin Island got 19/30 and Foodland got 26/30! Because Coin Island just look like a ripoff of Million Dollars. MeNnouncerGame: Vote somebody off Super Steaks. Later... Paper Airplane: Haha! I could fly! (Rains) Paper Airplane: Oh no! (falls) AAAAHHHHHHHHH! Episode 5: Object's Ride MeNnouncerGame: This challenge is a racing contest! Pen: Yeah! But what about the track? MeNnouncerGame: This would be extreme! You have to race through a waterfall, jump a lava pit, and avoid missiles..... Teardrop: And the vehicles? Everybody except TD: So you still talk? Teardrop: I think it's permanent... MeNnouncerGame: You have to build it yourself. START NOW! Later.... MeNnouncerGame: 1.... 2..... 3.... START! (They go up the mountain) Cheesy: This can take longer then a joke.... Haha get it? (DANG IT I'M BAD AT JOKES) (Everybody stares at him) Cheesy: What? (They fall down the mountain) Bubble: Oh noio! i t's to foist and i'm gonna..... (Blowed) Ahhhhh! (They cross the waterfall) Masky: That's a waterfall! Everybody: Ahhhhh! (And they jump the lava pit) Pearly: Look out! (Everybody jumps and land except Fan) Fan: Oh no! (have an idea and he glides out the pit) Fan: That's close. Later... MeNnouncerGame: Super Steaks got 1st, Freezing Flames got 2nd, and Rare Flashes got last! Come with me! Later.... (Again :O) Soap: But what if down there have germs? MeNnouncerGame: (Annoyed and pushes Soap down) Soap: (Falls) GERMS! AAHHHHHHHH! Episode 6: Christmas? in March? Pencil: Alright world! get ready to- *Frozes* Gelatin: Can anybody tell what happened here? MeNnouncerGame: Currently, it's Christmas. For some reason, it's March. Well your contest is to build a Snowman! Start! Pen: Anybody have a carrot? Bubble: I'll soirch foir it! Masky: Let's build a Snowball! Popcorn: Yeah! Teardrop: Guys, no time to play! Popcorn: Oh yeah.... Let's just play! Teardrop: *Sigh* *After the Contest* MeNnouncerGame: The Freezing Flames lost! You guys, go to elimination! Popcorn: But i didn't do anything wrong! Kite: Yes, you did. *Kite pushes Popcorn* Popcorn: AAAHHH! Episode 7: Time Traveling MeNnouncerGame: Today, we'll have a contestant to rejoin the game! You could vote everyone except yourself. Match: OMG! Could you tottaly like start?! MeNnouncerGame: You're so imp. You got 0 votes by the other. Match: No! Like, no! *Jumps* AAAAAHHH! MeNnouncerGame: Marble and Popcorn got 1 each. Marble/Popcorn: *Jumps* AAAAHH! MeNnouncerGame: Same with Bomby. Bomby: OH NO! *Jumps* AAAAAAHH! MeNnouncerGame: Paper Airplane rejoins and got 2 votes. Soap: *Jumps* GERMS! MeNnouncerGame: That means Soap also got 1. MeNnouncerGame: For the challenge, you must go to the rejection portal. Paper: We're all eliminated? MeNnouncerGame: Of course not! Suitcase: What do we do then? MeNnouncerGame: Just get in! Nickel: Fine. *Everybody goes to the portal Pencil: Where are we? MeNnouncerGame: You're in the future. Try to find another portal. Test Tube: Then we go back to our time? MeNnouncerGame: Just see. Masky: Hey, that is a flying car! Test Tube: What? I want to see it! Pearly: Hey, what about the challenge? Gelatin: Alright team, i see the portal! *Super Steaks go to the portal Kite: Hey, that's the portal! *Freezing Flames go in the portal Boxing Glove: Come on Test Tube, we got to go! Test Tube: Do you know? *explains the flying car* Rare Flashes members except Test Tube: *sigh* Cheesy: Hey guys, want a joke? Fan: No! We're lost in the past! Pen: This isn't our home! MeNnouncerGame: Well, then find another portal. And, watch out, there's a dinosaur. *Super Steaks and Freezing Flames see the dinosaur Teardrop: Run. *Everybody runs *Meanwhile Suitcase: Come on Test Tube the others already entered the portal! Boxing Glove: Because of you, we get last place! Test Tube: Wait, just a minute more! *At the same time Pencil: Hey, there's the portal! *Runs to the portal* Teardrop: NOOOOOOOOOO! *Runs and attack pencil* Come on guys, lets get back to home! *Freezing Flames enter the portal Masky: Yes, we made it! Cheesy: So is this a time for a joke? Freezing Flames except Cheesy: NO! *Super Steaks arrive Paper: Oh, come on. MeNnouncerGame: Super Steaks and Rare Flashes' members are UFE. MeNnouncerGame: Everybody, vote. Pencil: Oh no! Test Tube: What? MeNnouncerGame: Well, you 2 deserve it. And fall of with the same voice! (Well, they're voices are simillar, right?) *Pushes both of them* Test Tube and Pencil: *falls* AAAAAAH! Episode 8: A While, Once Again MeNnouncerGame: Okay, time to start a new challenge! *Everyone is asleep MeNnouncerGame: *screams* GUYS!! IT'S TIME TO START A NEW CHALLENGE!! Gelatin: Oh my gosh! You just hurt my ear! Mennouncergame: Why are you all asleep!? Teardrop: It's been 9 months, bud. Mennouncergame: Okay, i'm sorry! PikminComet has been inacti-*MeNnouncerGame suddenly explodes* Suitcase: Guys, what happened!? Bubble: Oi! Thoir's a woiter below MeNnoincerGame! ???: Well, i could be your host! Paper: Who are you? Envelope: I am Envelope! (o yeah new oc!) Paper: '_' (Do you get the joke?) Envelope: New host, new teams! Kite: (Why is he so energetic?) Envelope: Okay, 123! Paper Airplane and Pearly! Pick members! (Yay, P Fest!) Oh, and two of you will not be chosen by this two! * 1 Lightyear Later (Objects can't die because of old, bud.) Cheesy: Oh, well, time for jokes guys! Suitcase: WAIT! No, i'm maybe weak, but i'm- *Pushed by Envelope* AAAAAAHHHHH! Envelope: You too, Cheesy. *Pushes down Cheesy* Cheesy: AAAAAAHHHH! *slap knees* Episode 8: Do i really need to say "A While" again? (WARNING: CONTAINS SOME POKEMON NERD STUFF!) Envelope: Dang, PikminComet is a slacker! It took like 4 months! PikminComet: Fine, i will make this episode cuz y naut? *Meanwhile... Masky: Hey Bubble! Want to play Spongy Cake? Bubble: Soure! Pencil: No! Bubble wants to play with me! Bubble: But Pencil, woire doid you coime from? *Suddenly... Envelope: Challenge time! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy........................ Gelatin: So, what's the challenge? Envelope: Uh... Pokemon Battle? Pen and Kite: OH, COME ON! Envelope: Start! Round 1: Paper Airplane vs Pearly (Jolteon vs Dodrio) Pearly: Dodrio, use Double Edge! Dodrio: Qwak! *hits Jolteon* Paper Airplane: Jolteon, strike back with Thunder! *Jolteon strikes Dodrio with a thunder Envelope: It's Super Effective! Dodrio Fainted! (Winner: Paper Airplane) Round 2: Teardrop vs Paper (Clefable vs Politoed) Paper: Ooh, Politoed has the ability to send out rain! Wait, i'm a pape-AHHHH! USE ANYTHING YOU HAVE! *Politoed used Scald, which burned Clefable Teardrop: Clefable, use Metronome! Clefable: Pip Pii! *Uses Splash! But sadly nothing happened Teardrop: U WOT *Politoed uses Hydro Pump. Cleafable fainted! (Winner: Paper) Round 3: Nickel vs. Masky (Noivern vs Crustle) Nickel: Use Draco Meteor! *Crustle endured the hit! Masky: Crustle, Stone Edge him until he dies! *It's Super Effective! Noivern fainted! Nickel: Oh, great. (sarcasm) (Winner: Masky) Round 4: Gelatin vs Fan (Vanilluxe vs Staraptor) Gelatin: Yes! I got an advantage, Vanilluxe, use Blizzard! Fan: Renember, Staraptor is faster. Use Close Combat! *It's Super Effective! Vanilluxe fainted! Gelatin: BRUH Fan: lolololololol (Winner: Fan) Round 5: Bubble vs Boxing Glove! (Toxicroak vs Sudowoodo) Bubble: Toixicroik, use Brick Broik (Brick Break in case you didn't know)! *Sudowoodo stomaches the attack Boxing Glove: Hmm, just use Power-Up-Punch. *Sudowoodo punches Toxicroak, the punch raises it's attack Bubble: Now, use Brick Broik agoin! *Sudowoodo almost faints Boxing Glove: Now, use Explosion! Bubble: NOOOO! *Boom! Toxicroak fainted! (Winner: Boxing Glove) Final Round: Kite vs Pen! (Magikarp vs Metapod) Pen: Metapod! Use harden! Masky: Magikarp, use Splash! *but nothing happened!* *1 Eternity later* Pen: Metapod! Use harden! Masky: Magikarp, Use splash! Nickel: FINE, NOIVERN USE HURRICANE ON THAT STUPID COCOON! *Metapod Fainted! Envelope: With a total of 4 winning contestants, Team Shine wins! Team Shine: Yay! Envelope: Team Speed, vote for a member! Envelope: Bye Teardrop. *Pushes her off the building* Teardrop: GAHHHHH! Episode 9: Too Lazy for a Name Envelope: Ahh.. Finally! We don't have to wait for a year! Everyone: YAY! Masky: So... what are we gonna do now? Pen: Yeah! What are we going to do? Envelope: Uhhh.... Umm... I honestly don't know... Everyone: U WOT Nickel: Gah! This is the best thing that could happen to us, right Gelatin? Gelatin: Shut up, Nickel. Kite: Oh i know! Why not a staring contest? Paper: Isn't that too easy? Kite: Rock throwing? Pearly: Booooringgg.... Kite: Tie-breaking? Bubble: NO! Kite: Murdering someone? Paper Airplane: What do you think it is? This is not a fanfic! Kite: What then? Boxing Glove: I know! How about Quiz? Envelope: NOP- Everyone: YES! Envelope: Fine, lets do the good ol quiz. QUESTION 1: WHO GOT ELIMINATED IN EPISODE 6? Bubble: Umm... It's.. Pen: POPCORN! Bubble Oh noio! QUESTION 2: How long we have to wait for this episode to come out? Nickel : 2 months! Paper: Actually, it's 3 months. Nickel: Great. QUESTION 3: What place does Match get in this fanfic? Paper Airplane: 20th! Boxing Glove: Oh wow... QUESTION 4: What is the meaning of life, universe, and everything? Fan: 43? Gelatin: 42! Gelatin: Easy! FINAL QUESTION: WHAT'S 9+10? Nickel: OH! I KNOW THIS! 21! Masky: Isn't it 19? Envelope: And team shine wins again! Everyone in Team Shine: YAY! Nickel: Man, this is the best day in my life! Pen: Shut up! Envelope: Team Speed, vote! Nickel: Like i said it! *Gelatin kicks Nickel out of the tower Nickel: Geez- atleast i won't see you all ever aga- *lands in a road* Episode 10: Candy Mountains Masky: Hmm... I wonder what our challenge today... Bubble: Yeah... Fan: I know, how about- Boxing Glove: But you're not the host... Envelope: Well, i am, so today's challenge you will go climb a Mountain full of Candy! And also, since you all are top 10, there will be no teams! Everyone: Yay! Envelope: Let's get to there right now! *At candy mountains... Envelope: Also, i have a suprise, anyone who got up last will be eliminated! Pearly: WHAT!!? Envelope: START! Paper Airplane: So first, we got the chocolate syrup waterfall. Pen: Ooh! Tasty! Bubble: Oh noio! If i went noir the woiterfoil i woil po- *Bubble respawns Bubble: Phew! Envelope: To continue, you must go through the waterfall! Bubble, Fan, Paper and Paper Airplane: HOW ABOUT US!? Envelope: Idk, get eliminated? Bubble, Fan, Kite, Paper and Paper Airplane: NO! Envelope: Fine, glide yourself to the other side. Paper Airplane: Easy! *flies away, while knocking Kite and Gelatin into the maple syrup lake* *Kite and Gelatin respawns Kite and Gelatin: Hey! Pen: Whew! That was close! Boxing Glove: Now what, you need to run on a sticky cake? Envelope: Yes! Masky: Oh man! Kite: Let's try this. *glides to the other side* Gelatin: Thank gosh i didn't get knocked off! Fan: My turn! *glides* Bubble: Oh noio! Paper: What are we gonna do? Paper Airplane: Hahah! *flies while knocking Boxing Glove out* Boxing Glove: Hey! Pearly: Made it! Pen: 2nd? Yes! Paper Airplain: 3rd? NOOOO! Gelatin: 4th! Not really bad. *Later... Envelope: Geez! What are making them take so long? *Meanwhile... Paper: I have to try to do this! *jumps and glides do to the wind* Paper: Yes! *runs to the top* Bubble: OH NOIO! Envelope: Pearly, choose someone to be immune. Pearly: Masky! Masky: Yay! *At elimination Envelope: Bubble, i'm sorry, you have been eliminated. Bubble: I oinderstoind. *jumps off* Envelope: So, everyone else, vote! Paper Airplane: What!? Envelope: Sorry, you have been eliminated. Again. Paper Airplane: Hahah! At least i can still fly! *flies away, and then rain comes and a thunder shocks him* AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Everyone: Ouch... Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Object Overload Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:Inanimate Insanity